Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik
Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise of platform games by Sega. He is a mad genius who is bent on world domination, and the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. Over the years, his characterization has switched between him being portrayed as a serious threat, a more comedic and goofy character, an anti-hero, or a mix of all. In later years, Dr. Eggman has notably become more evil and unhinged, his hatred of Sonic the Hedgehog eventually taking him over and driving him to want to destroy everything in the entire world. He is voiced by Mike Pollock in the English version, and Kotaro Nakamura in the Japanese version. In the 2020 Sonic the Hedgehog live action film, he will be portrayed by Jim Carrey, who also played the Mask, the Cable Guy, the Grinch, the Riddler, and Count Olaf. Early Games Originally known exclusively as Dr. Ivo Robotnik in the localizations outside of Japan, Dr. Eggman did not have much of a story going for him. In the first game, he was trying to conquer South Island and create his mechanical paradise known as Eggmanland and was eventually foiled by Sonic the Hedgehog. In the second game of the main Genesis series, Sonic's friend Miles "Tails" Prowler joins the blue hedgehog to stop Robotnik, who has conquered West Island. Sonic eventually defeats Doctor Robotnik in a skirmish on the doctor's space station, the Death Egg. In GameGear version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2, the good doctor takes Tails for ransom, asking for 6 Chaos Emeralds in return. In Sonic CD, Doctor Eggman arrives in a world with seven gems that can control time. Planning ahead, he created a robotic version of Sonic, dubbed Metal Sonic to keep him busy. In the third game of the main series, after being damaged by Sonic, Eggman's space station, the Death Egg, started falling out of orbit. It lands on a floating island known as Angel Island. Here he meets Knuckles the Echidna, the last member of his tribe, who was responsible for guarding the Master Emerald, which kept the island levitating. Eggman tricks Knuckles into believing that Sonic would come to steal his emerald, and so makes him Sonic's enemy. In Sonic and Knuckles expansion, after once again being damaged, the Death Egg falls onto Angel Island once again, and lands in a crater. As Doctor Robotnik prepares his Death Egg for a new launch, he drops a bomb on Knuckles, which infuriates him and sends on a search for Sonic. The complete Sonic 3 & Knuckles ends with the heroes destroying Eggman's robotic creations on the Death Egg and taking the Master Emerald back from Robotnik during the Doomsday event. Eggman has appeared as the main villain of nearly every other earlier Sonic title, such as SegaSonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles' Chaotix, Sonic Chaos, Sonic Triple Trouble, Sonic Labyrinth, Sonic the Fighters, Sonic 3D Blast, and Sonic R, with Sonic defeating Eggman at the end of each except SegaSonic the Hedgehog (in which there is no boss battle), Knuckles' Chaotix (in which Knuckles and his team fights him), and Sonic Labyrinth (in which one of Robotnik's creations is the final boss). In Sonic Labyrinth, Eggman manages to sneak up to Sonic while he was sleeping and replaces his shoes with Slowdown shoes, ignoring the fact that he could have just destroyed Sonic right there. Later Games Sonic Adventure games reveal some parts of Robotnik's backstory and unite the use of his alias "Eggman" (in English versions of Sonic Adventure) and his surname "Robotnik" (Sonic Adventure 2 features first official appearance of the name "Robotnik" in Japanese versions). Sonic Adventure 2 reveals that Eggman's cousin Maria and grandfather Professor Gerald Robotnik (who was Ivo's hero and idol) were killed by the government's agents. That act was shocking for Ivo Robotnik, turning him into the terrorist, trying to destroy the government and create his own ideal Eggman Empire (and, in later games, the industrial Eggmanland). Sonic Heroes Metal Sonic, now known as Neo Metal Sonic, rebels against Dr. Eggman and locks him on his own flagship. In the meantime, Metal Sonic impersonates the doctor, fighting the heroes and gathering data to upgrade his own battle capabilities. The real Doctor Eggman with his voice secretly high-pitched as a cover, coordinates Team Chaotix and waits for the detectives to free him and later unites all of the teams to fight Neo Metal Sonic, also reminding them about the power of Chaos Emeralds. After Neo Metal Sonic was defeated and reverted back to his original form, Eggman attempts to sneak away from paying Vector, only to spotted by him, forcing him to run away from the now angry Team Chaotix. Shadow the Hedgehog Eggman is the secondary antagonist and the Eggman Empire is one of the factions which Shadow the Hedgehog can ally himself with. Dr. Robotnik can either give missions to the hedgehog or fight him as a boss. Robotnik's forces take part in defending the planet from Black Doom's alien army and the doctor himself ends cheering on the protagonist in the canonical "Last Story" ending. During the final boss (if the player continues fighting for 8–10 minutes), Eggman reveals to everyone, including Shadow, that the Shadow they've been working with since Sonic Heroes is indeed the real and original Shadow. After Black Doom is defeated, Eggman tries to go take the Chaos Emeralds, only to be chased by Knuckles. Sonic Riders Eggman is the main antagonist and searches for the treasure in Babylon Garden, getting the Babylon Rogues to win the Chaos Emeralds for him, however, is disappointed at the treasure being a carpet (unaware that it was a magic carpet). In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, he attempts to use MeteorTech robots and Arks of the Cosmos to take over the world, but they turn on him, and are destroyed by Sonic. In Sonic Free Riders, he disguises himself as "King Doc" (also called himself "King Doc of Toreggmania") and hosts a Grand Prix, having reprogrammed Metal Sonic to race for him and collect data from Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Jet's teams, however, Metal Sonic betrays him yet again and collects the data for himself, but loses the last race to Sonic. Sonic Rush Eggman teams up with, seemingly, his "counterpart" from the Sol Dimension, Dr. Eggman Nega, to create an Eggmanland beyond all dimensions by abusing the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds, however, they are defeated by Sonic and Blaze. In Sonic Rush Adventure, they team up again, this time in the Sol Dimension, creating Captain Whisker to find the Jeweled Scepter for them so they can use it to awaken the Power of Stars. After Whisker is destroyed, they steal it themselves, but are defeated by Sonic and Blaze. Nega tries to use "Planet-Buster Laser" to undo the creation, but is interrupted by Marine the Racoon and ends up destroying their robotic Egg Wizard. Eggman survives and soon returns to the Chaos dimension. Sonic Rivals Eggman is imprisoned in a card by Dr. Eggman Nega, who is revealed to be Ivo Robotnik's descendant from 200 years in the future, who hates the good doctor for disrupting their line of brilliant scientists with his failures and wants him removed from the timeline. However, Eggman is released by Shadow and Silver and helps them get to Nega's base. In Sonic Rivals 2, he reprograms Metal Sonic as a mindless servant and has him team up with Shadow to stop Eggman Nega from releasing the Ifrit and destroying the world. Sonic Unleashed Eggman is one of the main antagonists. He awakens Dark Gaia in an attempt to take over the world and defeat Sonic. After he is defeated by Sonic and puts Dark Gaia back together, he is knocked into the distance by Dark Gaia, who will not take orders from him. He survives, however, and is last seen chasing his robot assistant Orbot into the distance for calling him a loser. The most pathetic loser in all the world, whose past efforts were utterly wasted. Sonic Colors Dr. Eggman is again the main antagonist and has opened an intergalactic amusement park pretending to have redeemed himself, however, he was really harvesting thousands of aliens called Wisps for use in the creation of a mind-control device which he planned on using to take control over the entire universe. When it fails, Eggman (in anger) finally snaps and decides to focus completely on killing Sonic, and attacks him with the Egg Nega Wisp (also known as Nega Wisp Armor). After his defeat, he is left in the middle of space with his robot assistants Orbot and Cubot to move his Eggmobile. This appearance has marked the first time in a 3D Sonic game to feature Eggman as the final boss. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 In Episode I, which chronologically takes place after Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, Doctor Robotnik starts a new scheme and improves on some of his earlier creations to stand a better chance against Sonic. However, this does not slow the hedgehog down and he eventually defeats Eggman during a showdown aboard the E.G.G. Station. In Episode II, it shows that the good doctor is not finished yet and begins construction of his Death Egg Mark II around Little Planet. Sonic and his pal Tails chase Eggman across various locations before making their way onto the Death Egg Mark II itself. Although Robotnik had Metal Sonic by his side, he was ultimately defeated again by the heroes at the heart of the Death Egg. Sonic Generations In a surprise reverse twist from past 3D games, Classic and Modern Dr. "Eggman" Robotnik are not only the main antagonists, but the final bosses of Sonic Generations. Eggman finds a monstrous, supernatural entity, that he converts into a cybernetic organism, called the Time Eater, which he uses in an attempt to alter time and erase his previous defeats. He kidnaps and teams up with his past self from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, however, both Eggmans are defeated, destroying the Time Eater in the process, resulting in them being trapped in limbo, unable to escape. During this they realize they will never beat Sonic, and plan to get a teaching degree if they ever get out. Sonic Lost World Eggman somehow escapes limbo (and obviously does not take up a teaching degree) and tries to harness the power of the Deadly Six to take over the world, using a magic conch to torture them into submission, but they rebel against him, since Sonic took Eggman's conch and kicked it into the distance, forcing him and Sonic to work together to defeat them. After the Deadly Six are defeated, Eggman (who had faked his death during his alliance with Sonic to power a machine) turns on Sonic revealing he had been using him to defeat (and possibly kill) the Deadly Six, effectively becoming the true main antagonist. He is defeated by Sonic shortly after, and falls off the Lost Hex, seemingly to his death (though neither Sonic or Tails care, but this may be because they knew where he would land). It is revealed in the end that he survived by falling into soft dirt, but lost half his mustache due to a rabbit mistaking it for a carrot stalk while he was unconscious. Sonic Forces After somehow obtaining a mysterious and powerful gemstone known as the Phantom Ruby, Doctor Eggman began plans to make his biggest bid for world domination yet. Fueled by his hatred for Sonic the Hedgehog, Eggman incorporated the Phantom Ruby’s power into a disgraced squad leader and eventually converted him into his latest weapon; the enigmatic warlord known as Infinite. When his preparations were complete, Eggman commenced a worldwide assault and was soon confronted by Sonic and Tails. The doctor summons Infinite and duplicates of Sonic’s rivals to battle the blue hedgehog and seemingly succeed in destroying him. With Sonic finally gone, Eggman continued his invasion for six months with great success. Actually conquering 99% percent of the world with the remaining 1% still resisting his forces. While Eggman gave his enemies three more days to prepare for a final confrontation, The Resistance fought to weaken the Phantom Ruby's power, which was presumably being energized by the rebuilt Death Egg orbiting around the planet. The Resistance eventually achieved in destroying the Death Egg with the help of Sonic the Hedgehog (who was revealed to be alive and well), a version of Sonic from an alternate dimension, and a remarkable new recruit usually referred to as the "Rookie". Unfortunately, a backup generator hidden under Metropolis apparently managed to give the Phantom Ruby enough power for Eggman to have Infinite conjured up a sun and throw it at his enemies. Not only destroying the Resistance but also all other opposition on the planet’s surface. However, the Rookie used a Phantom Ruby Prototype he/she found to make the sun disappear, saving their allies and making Eggman retreat to his base. As the heroes tackled the dangers of his base, Doctor Eggman played his trump card by installing the Phantom Ruby into a Death Egg Robot which empowers (or drains) the ruby so much that it overclocks, making the robot even more powerful than Infinite. Despite all its power however, the robot was destroyed by the teamwork of both Sonic counterparts and the Rookie, thus foiling Doctor Eggman’s plans and releasing his gripping hold on the world. Personality Dr. Eggman is the cruel, ruthless, cunning, egotistical, arrogant, tyrannical and manipulative ruler of his namesake amusement park Eggmanland (also known as Robotnikland in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog), which consisted of several refineries, factories and industrial areas dotted across the South Island including its capital city, Scrap Brain Zone. After Sonic's victory on South Island, the Doctor did not stop his aspirations but expanded them to include the whole world, with hopes of conquering it and turning into his Eggman Empire, while also building his perfect city, shaped to appease the Doctor's ego - Eggmanland. Robotnik has a complete disregard for anyone but himself, and is disrespectful in nature, happily mass producing his legion of robots while emitting smog into the atmosphere, and pouring oil into the oceans. His I.Q of 300 gives him a self-important personality, making him a vain and egotistical narcissist. However, this is his greatest weakness, as it can cause him to spend too much time being a blabbermouth, and overlooking crucial flaws in his plans. He also has an inability to see his own flaws, considering himself to be the true form of genius. Not content with world domination, Eggman aspires to have his genius run all of creation, and time itself. Realizing his robots alone are never good enough, Eggman, in later games, decides to team up with more powerful villains than himself, usually supernatural beings. This usually backfires and ends with utter failure. Because of his tendency to make a poor judgment, Sonic often mocks him, and Sonic and several other characters can see him as incompetent and something of a doofus. However, his goofy behavior can actually work in his favor, as it leads others to be fooled into underestimating him. Despite facing challenges, Eggman is still a serious, conniving, and materialistic guy, and while things might not work in his favor, he will work behind the scenes to make sure he comes out on top. And when everything is going his way, he is a very dangerous and valid threat to all who opposed his plans. In many cases, Eggman is typically seen as a rival of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, and examples of his villainous and vituperative behavior at its worst would be in Sonic Adventure, where he took Amy hostage and attempted to blow Sonic up; Sonic Unleashed where he lured Sonic into his trap, stunned him, then using a powerful cannon, tore the emeralds from him and used the chaos energy to crack apart the entire world, proceeding to blast Sonic into the vacuum of space; Sonic Colors, where he used a mind-controlled Tails as a living shield, hoping to turn Sonic and Tails against each other; Lost World, where he enslaved Zavok and the other Deadly Six crew members for his own good; and Sonic Forces, when he is completely tired of Sonic and only wants him dead, he tries to destroy all life so that Eggmanland can finally rule. Dr. Eggman used to have a more honorable rivalry with Sonic and saw him as a motivation for his life in general. But in later years, Eggman has developed a bigger hatred for Sonic and has started taking his goals more seriously than before. Appearance Eggman is a tall, bald, obese human standing 185 centimetres (6' 1") tall and weighing 128 kilograms (282 lb). He has an oversized mahogany mustache, pale skin and blue eyes, as revealed in Sonic 06. He also has long lanky limbs, contrasting his fat, egg-shaped body. He possesses facial features such as a round face, pointed nose and a toothy smile. He wears grey hexagonal goggles, navy blue pince-nez glasses, white gloves, a red jacket with yellow cuffs and a white zip, and black pants and shoes. Powers and Abilities Usually in spite of his very advanced intellect and scientific know-how (being the smartest character in the series with a recorded I.Q. of 300 (possibly higher)), he fights Sonic and his friends in attacking machinery, but he has two superpowers: super strength and super speed, the latter being somewhat contradictory and inconsistent. Eggman has been shown to be strong enough to destroy pillars, cars, and walls of ice with his fist with as much ease as Knuckles. He also has exceptional marksmanship, gunning down Tails's tornado at least twice. In addition to his mechanic skills, Eggman can also be quite manipulative and convince people that he is a kind old soul. However, when Sonic is pitted against him, his speed, strength, marksmanship, and manipulation appeared to be poor. Creations Egg Mobile The Egg Mobile, also known as the Egg Pod or the Egg-o-matic hovercraft, is a famous creation of Dr. Robotnik. He uses it as his personal ride for the majority of Sonic the Hedgehog games. He also uses it to fight Sonic sometimes with some add-ons: * Wrecking Ball * Fireball Cannon * Spike * Mine Dropper Metal Sonic Arguably more dangerous than the Doctor himself, this cruel and relentless robot has intense spite towards Sonic the Hedgehog, rivaling or exceeding Dr. Robotnik's hatred of the blue tinted insectivore. Metal Sonic was loyal to his evil creator in the 2-D games, and some of the 3-D games, but sometimes Ivo Robotnik himself struggles to handle this metallic speed demon. Eggman Fleet The Eggman Fleet is an immense group of flying battleships built by Dr. Eggman. Bristling with guns, cannons and robot armies, it is capable of laying waste to nearly everything in its path. Built for the purpose of helping the evil scientist take over the world. Egg Dragoon The Egg Dragoon is known for being the most powerful of Eggman's creations. It has a notable size advantage against most of its enemies and its drill is made for attacking foes. In Sonic Unleashed it uses its drill in order to tear the earth apart, meaning it must be extremely powerful. It can also do elemental slams with its drills, such as Ice, Electricity and Fire. Its cannon is obviously made for shooting. The rebuilt Egg Dragoon is a lot more lethal. The cannons shoot even more fire and it can shoot ice from its claws. It can shoot both multiple small at the same time but can as well shoot a big wave. Egg Dragoon is a highly detailed robot with a lot of dragon-like details. It has a dragon like wings, a drill, big claws on its two feet, and a cannon. Its primary color is bright red, matching Dr. Eggman, but it also has light blue wings and an iron-like color on the drill and cannon. In Sonic Unleashed, Egg Dragoon is the second to last boss battle. It was heavily researched and based on Sonic's movements and was supposed to be the ultimate weapon to kill off Sonic. The fight it had with Sonic was intense, and it destroyed layers of the earth during the fight, but ultimately Eggman and his robot failed, and Sonic was sick of him and tore the whole robot apart and then threw Eggman away. The design in the mobile version of sonic unleashed is very different than the console version, as well as it is the final boss instead of Dark Gaia. In Sonic Generations, the Egg Dragoon is rebuilt and even more dangerous. It appeared out of nowhere really, but Sonic still managed to defeat it. Egg Dragoon appears in the Sega video game, Sonic Forces. It is similar to how it was in the other games, except this time around, it is one of the first bosses in the game. This is interesting considering in every other game it has been one of the last boss battles. It is fought in Green Hill Zone. It is unknown if it will return later in the game. Egg Beetle/Lancer These two insectoid robots are fought two times in Sonic Unleashed. The Egg Beetle is fought at the beginning of the game, while The Lancer is fought at the very end of the game. The Egg Beetle, despite its name, resembles a spider more than anything. Its lancers have a molten fire color on them. It levitates above the ground and can fly at very high speeds. The Egg Lancer is very similar to the Egg Beetle in terms of design, except this time it has a more intimidating and fierce design, along with an even more futuristic design with multiple laser guns that it uses. Badniks Small, weak, but mass-produced, and attacking in large numbers, and extremely versatile, these mechanical fiends come in many great varieties and they served Doctor Robotnik and they will hunt down Sonic the Hedgehog and anyone else who opposes the "good" Doctor. In Cartoons There have been five animated TV series featuring Dr. Robotnik. The first was Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog where he was voiced by Long John Baldry. Doctor Robotnik was the series' main antagonist, being portrayed as a villain who sought to rule the planet Mobius for no reason other than the fact that he appeared to be motivated by the act of being evil. While the threat he posed to Sonic the Hedgehog and Mobius varied from episode to episode, he was generally portrayed as incompetent and immature, with a tendency to mistreat his dimwitted Badnik sidekicks Scratch and Grounder, and, many times when Sonic foils his plans, utter the catchphrase "I hate that hedgehog!". The mannerisms and catchphrases of his television counterpart have become highly memetic. In 2 certain episodes of the entire series, he has achieved two alternate forms with superpowers, first was a Superman-esque supervillain called "Super Robotnik", and second was a muscular god-like giant known as "Supreme High Robotnik". In the animated series Sonic the Hedgehog, Jim Cummings voiced Dr. Robotnik (whose real name was "Julian", which was original to the Sonic the Hedgehog series). This version of Dr. Robotnik was initially portrayed as a fearsome dictator, darker and more serious than his much sillier counterpart in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, being the only incarnation to be Pure Evil. Doctor Robotnik rules over his evil industrial city known as Robotropolis, and he is accompanied and joined by his two most favored allies, his robotic pet Cluck who is the only one thing he treats with compassion, and his unscrupulous nephew Snively who desires power and his uncle's downfall. As season 2 was more lighthearted than season 1, Robotnik was later depicted as an evil but incompetent villain rather than the fierce, dangerous, and intimidating foe he was originally shown to be. Sonic Underground featured Robotnik in a style similar to the previous Sonic the Hedgehog animated series, but much more lightheartedly; he maintains less control and he is far more bumbling. He was voiced by Gary Chalk. In the 2-episode OVA Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, Dr. Eggman tells Sonic that he has been banished from Robotropolis (Eggmanland in the Japanese release) by a metallic doppelgänger of himself called Metal Robotnik (Black Eggman in the Japanese release). It is later revealed that the mecha was piloted by Eggman himself, in a scheme to lure Sonic into his base and copy his DNA for his new Hyper Metal Sonic robot. Eggman was voiced by the late Junpei Takiguchi in the Japanese version, and by Edwin Neal in the English dub. In Sonic X, Doctor Eggman (which he is usually referred to in this series, though his real last name in-universe is Robotnik as in the games), along with other Sonic characters, including Sonic himself, are accidentally transported from their own world (Mobius) to Earth. In the final season, Eggman returns to his universe and reluctantly joins forces with Sonic and his friends to fight the new menace called the Metarex before continuing to try building his own evil empire in his attempts to achieve world domination. This incarnation is voiced by Chikao Ōtsuka in the Japanese version, and by Mike Pollock in the English version. Dr. Eggman appears as the primary antagonist of the Sonic Boom animated series, with Mike Pollock reprising his voice role. Eggman's physical appearance was the most drastically changed of the cast, now appearing to have a buff upper body and wearing a militaristic uniform, as well as having a fully brown and smoother mustache. He also appears to be less intelligent and much more childish than his mainstream counterpart. Doctor Eggman also makes a brief appearance in the anime Hi sCoool! SeHa Girl. In the middle of the Sega Hard Girls' first exam in Border Break, Eggman hacks into the game world and begins to wreak havoc until Sonic appears to aid the girls in stopping him. In Comics When the first Sonic the Hedgehog title was released in 1991, Sega of America developed an origin for Sonic the Hedgehog and Dr. Robotnik which diverged from the back-stories created in Japan by Sonic Team. In this back-story, set on the planet Mobius, Dr. Ivo Robotnik was originally a benevolent scientist named Dr. Ovi Kintobor ("Ivo Robotnik" with the names spelt backwards; also, "ovi" is the Latin prefix meaning "egg"), a friend to Sonic who helped to develop the hedgehog's super-speed. In the Sonic the Comic, Kintobor was merged with a rotten egg and transformed into Dr. Robotnik after tripping over a cable with a rotten egg in his hand and suffering a severe electric shock. The result created Dr. Ivo Robotnik, who instantly became the opposite of the good Dr. Kintobor and would occasionally use the word "egg" in some words, with an example being "eggsactly". In the United States, a different storyline was featured in a 14-page promotional comic book written by Francis Mao and designed to promote the game. The origin story was also adopted by Sega Europe, featuring in British publications such as the book Stay Sonic and later the comic book series Sonic the Comic, which was published from 1993 until 2002. In Sonic the Comic, Dr. Robotnik was the dictatorial ruler of planet Mobius for most of the comic's first 100 issues, while Sonic also had access to an AI computer program based on the personality of Dr. Kintobor. Initially, Robotnik's appearance in Sonic the Comic matched that of the video games, but from issue 22 onwards the comic adopted his design from the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon show. Also in 1993, Archie Comics began publishing its Sonic the Hedgehog comic book. The series is in a sense, a very loose continuation of ABC's Sonic the Hedgehog animated cartoon; as well as a mad scientist, Robotnik is portrayed as an oppressive and magisterial dictator who took control of Sonic's hometown during a coup d'etat. In recent years, the plot of the comic has changed to incorporate elements from the video games, with Robotnik being replaced by his more traditional videogame counterpart. Eventually, legal disputes between Archie and former writers led to the comic series receiving a soft reboot during a crossover arc with Archie's Mega Man comics called When Worlds Collide. In this story, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik teams up with Mega Man's archenemy Dr. Albert W. Wily and unleashes an phenomenon called the Super Genesis Wave that can permanently alter the reality of their worlds. Sonic tries to use the wave to revert changes the villains made to his world but Eggman attacks him while doing so and causes their world's history to been rewritten. From issue 252 onward, the comic series takes place in a new continuity that follows the video game lore more closely but retains comic exclusive elements and characters from the animated cartoon. In Movies Youtube actor DJ Hazard portrayed Dr. Robotnik in the 2013 short fan-film Sonic by Eddie Lebron. This version is more in line with his darker SatAM counterpart, being an unsympathetic, ruthless, cold, and brutal tyrant and holding a disgust towards Mobians, or "South Islanders", as they are called in the fan film. Parallel to SatAM and Archie Comics, he started off as Dr. Julian Kintobor, before deciding to become a totalitarian dictator by establishing his Eggman Empire and set out to conquer Mobius. Eggman makes a cameo in Disney's Wreck-it Ralph and its sequel as a member of a villain's support group called Bad-Anon. Here he does not have a speaking role. 2020 Film Eggman is set to appear as the main antagonist of the upcoming Sonic the Hedgehog film, portrayed by actor Jim Carrey. This version of the character is depicted as an egocentric scientist hired by the government to help them capture and study Sonic the Hedgehog, who secretly plots to harness Sonic's power for himself to take over the world. In Music Over the years Dr. Robotnik had many musical pieces associated with him. Most of these were boss music in the classics, however, since the Sonic Adventure era the good doctor started getting distinct themes even outside of boss fights, such as Paul Shortino's "E.G.G.M.A.N." or the dark "Theme of Dr. Eggman" leitmotif which had been used since the 2006's Sonic the Hedgehog. "E.G.G.M.A.N." is considered his official and main theme, while "Theme of Dr. Eggman" is considered to be a warning/danger theme. In Other Games Super Smash Bros. Dr. Eggman appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. 4 as obtainable trophies from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. In Brawl, his trophy can be obtained by collecting 500 stickers, while in SSB4, his trophy can be obtained at random. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Eggman appears as a grab-type legendary primary spirit. His ability boosts the effects of all electric attacks. He can be summoned using the cores of Dr. Crygor, Tamagon, Chansey, and any two Grab-type. He can also be fought in a Spirit Battle, which is against Roy Koopa and a metal Sonic the Hedgehog, with shooting items pulled towards the enemy and bob-ombs falling from the sky. SEGA Heroes Dr. Eggman appears in SEGA Heroes as a currently unplayable boss, using two different Egg Mobile's (One from the first Sonic the Hedgehog, the other from Sonic Battle.) and Flame Mobile from Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Trivia * The character was originally designed as "Dr. Eggman" for the Japanese audience and adapted as "Dr. Ivo Robotnik" in the English release. Although references to both names, such as the "Eggman-01" designation of Wing Fortress in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 or the "Robotnik Winter" level in Sonic Triple Trouble, were present in both Japanese and English versions of the games, there was no unified canon on the naming convention until Sonic Adventure series. Sonic Adventure introduced "Eggman" as Dr. Robotnik's nickname by Sonic, which he later adopted as his own supervillain alias by Sonic Adventure 2 for the Western audiences. For the Japanese audiences, Sonic Adventure 2 introduced Gerald Robotnik and Maria Robotnik, Eggman's relatives, officially establishing "Robotnik" as his real surname in both canons, along with the words "Robotnik Empire" appearing behind Eggman during a cutscene. The character was mostly referred to as "Doctor Eggman" after that, although references to his real name still appeared from time to time. * The most well-known, yet infamous invention by Doctor Robotnik is the Roboticizer, a machine which makes living organisms, even animals, undergo the state of Roboticization, transforming them into fully mechanized robots devoid of free will. This is used in the SatAM, and Sonic Underground cartoons, and in the Archie comics. However, in the games, he puts small animals into robot shells to power them, instead of transforming flesh into robotics. * Eggman was originally voiced by the late Deem Bristow in English from Sonic Adventure to Sonic Heroes (though Bristow's voice clips were reused in Sonic Riders). In Japan, though, he was at first voiced by Masaharu Sato in SegaSonic and the late Chikao Otsuka from 1998 to 2015. ** Eggman is notable for being the only character to keep his Sonic X English voice actor. All the others changed voice actors in 2010. * In the games, comics, and anime Sonic X, Dr. Robotnik (also called Dr. Eggman) idolizes his grandfather Professor Gerald Robotnik, and in SatAM, he cared for his robot pet Cluck. To date, Gerald Robotnik and Cluck are the only people he loves apart from himself. * In Sonic SatAM, Robotnik claimed to have a metallic heart. This could mean his heart is indeed cybernetic, or he may have meant this metaphorically. * Sonic Boom is the only franchise in which Doctor Eggman is not obese. * Although he is portrayed with cybernetic or mutated red eyes in the early cartoons, and in the comics, his eyes are a dark blue in Sonic '06. * In a 2-D artwork, Eggman is portrayed as having pencil thin arms, and no chin, but in games, he has a more masculine face, a big chin and thick muscular arms. * Fans of the Sonic games often debate intensely which incarnation of Doctor Robotnik is the best. Some consider the one from the Sonic SatAM cartoon to be the greatest, mainly because he appeared to be crueler than his game counterpart, and had a tight global grip over Sonic's home planet of Mobius. SatAM Robotnik fans also believe Sega's Eggman is too sympathetic to be considered a good villain, and see him as a harmless goody-good. However, many still believe the mainstream version is the greatest, as he has a comedic charm, is wildly inventive, colorful, and still can be very intelligent and cruel, as in Unleashed, he actually captured Sonic, disfigured him and shot him into space, intent on killing him, and in Sonic Adventure 2, he came very close to killing Sonic. Sega's Eggman is also cruel enough to burn up Wisps and attempt to turn everyone into mindless drones in Sonic Colors. * Eggman's first name 'Ivo' is simply a backwards spelling of the Latin word 'ovi' which means 'egg'. ** Similarly, in the Archie Comics and in the Fleetway comics, his original last name is "Kintobor" which is backwards for "Robotnik". * "Robotnik" is an actual word, meaning "worker" or "slave" in the Slavic languages. This could explain his preference for using enslaved animals and robots as his minions. His first name, Ivo, is also a Slavic name. ** A potential inhibitor of the Hedgehog signaling pathway was dubbed "Robotnikinin" in honor of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, while the SHH ("Sonic Hedgehog") gene/protein was named in honor of Sonic the Hedgehog. * His basic characteristics, such as his clip-less glasses, toothy smile, and mustache are based on the features of U.S. president Theodore Roosevelt. * Eggman's character design has gone through more changes than any other Sonic series character. * In Sonic the Comic, Robotnik is worshiped by a sinister underground cult known only as D.R.A.T., who is his fanatical "supporters" as well as called him both "The Doctor" and "The Master" and are more than willing to do everything in their power to return their "idol" to power and control over the planet Mobius and all of its inhabitants. * The cartoon show Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog was the only English-speaking series prior to Sonic X to have Dr. Robotnik referred to as "Eggman" in the episode "Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted" by Tails. * Also in the episode "Road Hog" of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Robotnik is referred as "The Master" by his brainwashed slaves who are under a hypnotic trance due to the Mind Pollens derived from Colonel Stench's special artificial flowers. * In Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, his pupils are clearly white while on the box art and in the show, they are colored red. * In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Eggman is a Skill character, but in the series, he was a Power character. * Tails and Eggman were the only characters who are better known by their nicknames. * His Sonic Channel artwork was the base of two 3D-model poses: first for his Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and again for Sonic Unleashed. * The "Soda Can" item in Sonic Free Riders has a picture of Dr. Eggman on it. * Despite being the main villain of the series, Eggman has been playable in numerous games. * The only game he has never made an appearance on, not even a cameo was Sonic and the Black Knight. Despite this, one of the collectible items in the game, the Joker Card, has his logo on it, and the Legacy mission had his robots as enemies. * An unused line of Omochao's from Sonic Adventure 2 hints at the possibility that Dr. Eggman's mustache may be fake. * Sega did not model any eyes for Dr. Eggman's 3D model in all games except Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). In the 2006 game, his eyes are blue. ** Eggman did not wear his goggles in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). * An early version of Eggman was originally one of the choices to be the main character and even as the hero of the game that would become the first game of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. * There is an Internet meme from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog where Robotnik's line "Snooping as usual I see" was shortened into "PINGAS". This joke was even used in the Archie comics. * While the first name "Ivo" has never reached Japanese Eggman profiles, it did once get referenced in Sonic Jam (albeit in the English digital manual for Sonic the Hedgehog). * In the game of Football: Virtua Striker 3, Dr. Eggman appears in a secret team called "FC Sonic" that make up Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy. * It is revealed in Sonic Generations that before Eggman decided to become an evil villain, he was offered a teaching degree (which Dr. Robotnik said he was going to try to get). * In Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I, the back of the cards in Casino Street Act 2 has Eggman's face on them. * In every 3D main Sonic game since Sonic Unleashed, a running gag with Eggman has him shouting the word "shut up" (usually around the last cutscene). ** However, in the second to the last cutscene in Sonic Colors, he said "shut up" to his own PA announcements, which means he could be tired of his own amusement park plans failing. * The enormous mustache that Eggman wears in his various incarnations give him a passing resemblance to iconic Looney Tunes villain Yosemite Sam, although Eggman's is larger in size than Sam is. * The most recent theater poster for Walt Disney's video game-based film Wreck-It Ralph prominently displays Dr. Eggman and Sonic on it. * His jacket resembles the late legendary pop singer Micheal Jackson's Thriller jacket. * Eggman's pose for Sonic Colors artwork is very similar to his pose in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, only with his hands in different positions. * Eggman's pose for Sonic Unleashed is a near identical pose to his Sonic Channel. * An unused quote in Sonic Colors has Eggman stating that the power of the Chaos Emeralds is weaker than the Wisps' Hyper-Go-On energy. * Eggman has a recurring leitmotif, outside of "E.G.G.M.A.N.". It plays in Sonic 06, Sonic Unleashed (most notably the Eggmanland's hub world theme) and in Sonic Colors (plays in cutscenes before some boss fights and while in Sonic Simulator although the latter plays the music in an 8-bit style remix). Eggman has a combined theme in Sonic 06 with Elise called "Elise Goes Alone". * Eggman has a huge fondness for his own food he cooks in Sonic Unleashed, especially his "Poppin' Eggcorn". * Eggman's ultimate ambitions appear to involve building theme parks despite having ulterior motives. Such cases are Eggmanland in Sonic Unleashed, all the parks in Sonic Colors and possibly counting Sonic Free Riders. * Eggman outruns Sonic in many games, such as Sonic and Knuckles and Sonic the Hedgehog 2. * Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman along with his own namesake theme parks, share similarities with the sinister monarch King Bowser (with World Bowser and Bowser Land) from the Super Mario Bros. franchise and the all-around trash-talker Cartman (with Cartmanland) from the South Park TV series. * Starting with Sonic Colors, his plots now seem to be a fusion of his classic goals of kidnapping animals and his modern plots of harnessing the energies of alien and supernatural beings. In Sonic Colors, he kidnaps and drains the energies of the Wisps. In Sonic Generations, he kidnaps Sonic's friends and harnesses the Time Eater's abilities. In Lost World, he kidnaps the animals of classic games and drains the entire world's life force, while at the same time attempting to hone the Deadly Six's abilities. * There was a running gag that Eggman frequently finds powerful beings that he tries to control in order to take over the world, only for them to betray Eggman for their own agendas. Currently, the Time Eater and Infinite are the only ones who did not betray Eggman at any point. * Like some of the other characters, Eggman's favorite food has yet to be confirmed. That said, it can be noted that in Sonic Unleashed, he is shown to have a love of submarine sandwiches as shown in a cutscene where he consumes an entire sandwich in less than 10 seconds. * His nickname "Doc" (aside from his other alias "Doc Eggman") is a reference to the nickname of the Marvel supervillain Doctor Octopus (also known as "Doc Ock") from the Spider-Man comic books, the nickname of the time-travelling genius Dr. Emmett Brown (also known as "Doc Brown") from the Back to the Future franchise, and the famous catchphrase "what's up doc?" of the famous Looney Tunes character Bugs Bunny. * His other phony nickname "King Doc of Toreggmania" from Sonic Free Riders is a loose reference to the name "Trogg" (by scrambling and reassembling the nonexistent name "Toreggmania" into five letters, "T-R-O-G-G") the creature who serves the malicious spirit known as the Evil One from the comic book series Sonic the Comic. * While most games feature a different version of Dr. Robotnik, the only videogame to ever have this particular incarnation of Eggman to appear in was Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. He serves as the main villain and final boss of the game with his own music (every other opponent has the same music). He is also the only character to have his own voice in the game: Laughing when he wins and yelling when he loses. * Robotnik later reappeared in Sonic Live in Sydney. In the musical, Robotnik escapes Mobius with the Chaos Emeralds and makes a new base in Sydney, Australia, prompting Sonic, Tails and Sally Acorn to follow him. After spying on his enemies, Robotnik devises a plan to kidnap Sally by giving her a pair of "Eggboots" and sings the song Give Me Chaos. After capturing Sally by freezing her, Robotnik unsuccessfully attempts to woo her, causing Sonic, who discovered Robotnik's lair thanks to the audience, to dress up as "Doctor Sonicstition" and offer him a love potion. After drinking the love potion Robotnik, proclaims his love for Sally, only to fall asleep as the "love potion" was actually a sedative. After Sonic disposes of his bomb, Robotnik escapes and presumably goes back to Mobius. * This incarnation of Robotnik has become the center of a slew of internet memes. One such meme is PINGAS, derived from his line: "Snoo'ping as' usual, I see?!". * Super Robotnik is obviously a parody of the DC Comics superhero Superman, and even has the same powers as Superman himself. * How Robotnik became Super Robotnik could be a reference to The Joker's origin story, as both fell into a tub of chemicals to become the very evildoers they are today. Category:Characters Category:Sonic characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Masterminds Category:Cheaters Category:Military Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Business man Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath characters Category:Thieves Category:Traitors Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Video game characters Category:Smash Bros characters